End Game
by Whiven
Summary: Xana's most recent attack has put the Lyoko Warriors in a bind and now they have to fix the damage. What's going to happen when the new threat is no longer just Xana? Couples: AxJ, UxY, OxS, and possible other couples.Please R
1. First Chapter

**Now before I get lynched by my normal fans, I just want to say that I'm sorry but I got a sudden craving to do this badly! I'm not sure if this is going to turn into a full multichapter story or a one page wonder as I write this, but I do know that it is going to be a story I will write out of my own desire to see it's potential. If I get enough reviews I'll continue it, if not, oh well it was a good idea. This story takes place a year or so after the fourth season. And yes, there is a new Lyoko Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor Garage Kids or any of the affiliated characters. I do not write these for financial gain, they are simply made out of fun, and I hope that if somebody who makes the show ever sees this that they feel proud. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**P.S. I will put the time of day if there's a time change, so you won't have to worry about trying to figure out the time too often.**

---------- Saturday Evening----------

Jeremy sat in front of his computer working again on the program to bring William back out of Lyoko now that he was un-Xanafied. They had managed to break his bond with Xana but still needed to do many things to get William completely free from the rest of Xana's 'curse'.

They had at least managed to get a digital recreation that William could control from a tower, but today he was still recovering from the previous day since creation and control of the clone took alot of effort over the course of a week. Thankfully he was getting used to it and could practically do it effortlessly with practice. It felt real enough for him and he felt everything so he felt normal enough in the real world.

He didn't have to worry about being devirtualized since for some reason when Xana took over him he made a program that rewrote his digital 'DNA' inside of a far away tower if he was ever deleted or lost all his life points. Jeremy still doesn't know how it works, but is glad nonetheless.

William's friends had convinced his parents that he was staying with Jeremy in his room, and Jeremy had convinced Principal Delmas that William was sharing a room with Jeremy. Both sides believed the team since William was there and said so as well.

Ever since, then, the only time the school teachers or anybody at all had come into his room was to enlarge the room taking up a bit of the extra area around the stairs, and to place a cot-like bed inside the room to match Jeremy's on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Einstein, take a break, you'll pass out if you keep this up." Odd said as he sat on the bed talking with the rest of the Lyoko crew sans Ulrich. They had decided to gather together to discuss who was going to give Ulrich his present and what they were planning on doing for the day.

"Okay, so when are we doing this?" Jeremy said as he turned the monitor off and faced his companions. They had hidden the presents in his room since they were less noticable. Being without a roommate sure had it's advantages sometimes.

"In the morning, it's easier to make any impromptu plans that way." Aelita said as she looked to the various places the presents were hidden. She couldn't see a single sign of any of them.

The bed across from Jeremy's looked barely touched except for as a makeshift sofa for friends, his half open closet looked like it was the same mess it always was considering the rectangular box in the room. Even the stuff under his bed looked exactly the same despite the small box under the bed.

"Sounds good to me. Odd, think you can last that long without breakfast?" Yumi said, poking fun at the boy sitting across from her on the opposite bed eating a plate full of stashed food from the cafeteria. "Hey, it's not my fault. A Lyoko Warrior needs a full meal to fight off Xana's army of monsters after all." He said in his defense as he wolfed down another sausage.

"If that's true, with the way you eat, I think Xana might come up short-handed for the next fight or two." Yumi said as she watched Odd stuff another two sausages down at the same time. "You better believe it!" He said with a mouthful of sausages.

Everybody grinned as Odd's face became devious and he, in a comedic fasion, rushed to finish the two sausages before looking at Yumi.. "So Yumi, any other plans for tomorrow? Possibly some personal time alone with Ulrich?" He said as he stared accusingly at her.

Yumi blushed red as she considered his words. Okay, so she did like him, but it wasn't her fault, it just seemed to work for them. Counter time. "Sure, that way you can have some time to spend with Samantha." She said, easily sending the purple clad boy into a furious blush. "She's just a friend, okay?"

"Oh please, you spent a week with her when you said you were going on a vacation." She said as Odd stared in half-horror and half-embaressment. "How did you know about that!?" He said as he looked at her.

Yumi shrugged. "I saw you at the mall with her holding hands that weekend." She explained. Odd let his head drop in defeat as his friends laughed slightly.

The joyful moment was short-lived since a moment later Jeremy's computer started blaring their alarms. Jeremy swiveled around in his chair and turned on the monitor. "Two activated towers! This is bad, we need to get to Lyoko now!" He said as he pulled out his cell phone. Everybody was already out the room while Jeremy and Odd pulled out their cell phones.

"Hey Ulrich, it's Jeremy, it's Xana again, where are you?" He said as he followed the others to one of the many hidden routes around campus. "It figures, it's not like you see a polymorphing trash can everyday. I'm over by the cafeteria, but I have to stop it from hurting people, you and the others get going." Ulrich said as Jeremy heard crashing in the background.

"Okay, we'll deactivate the two towers and go back as soon as we can, just keep an eye out, there's _two_ activated towers afterall." Jeremy warned. "Okay thanks for the heads up Jeremy. I'll be careful." He said as he turned off his phone.

"Hey Samantha, we're headed to the factory, how close are you?" Odd asked. "I'm close enough to get there before you, another attack?" She asked. "Yeah, we need to deactivate both towers as soon as we can, okay?" He said through the phone.

"Wait, two?" She asked. "Yeah why? Are you seeing something where you are?" Odd asked as well. "No, but still, we need to be careful. I'll be waiting in Lyoko, I'll send myself and be waiting for you with William." She said. "Okay, as long as you're both there instead of just one of you. I'll see you there." Odd said as he closed his phone.

"She's on her way, what about almost-birthday boy?" Odd asked as they all got down to the sewer system and started to race through on their various sets of wheels. "He's busy. He's fighting a polymorph possessed trash can." Jeremy explained. "Well that must stink." Odd quipped as he snickered and everybody else rolled their eyes.

--------------------

"Hey William, have you seen anything strange besides those towers? I don't see any mosters around." Samantha asked in her red shoulder, armlet, shin, and elbow armor that reflected shots much like Ulrich's blade and Yumi's fans. She also uses spiked knuckles as her main weapon and has the ability to hack into up to two monsters she can see to stop it's weapons, but is unable to move while doing so making it very useless under most circumstances. She could also use something similar to the super sprint that Ulrich used, making her able to get close up like Ulrich.

"You know what I know, there's an activated tower and no monsters, something fishy is going on. I can sense some creatures nearby but I can't see them." He said feeling nervous. Samantha trusted his gut feelings. Ever since he was 'freed' from Xana he had been affected by him. William could sense things through a connection Xana had forced onto William to avoid being beaten by the Lyoko warriors. The virus placed inside of him made his legs glow with the Xana symbol on each of his arms, otherwise allowing him to change back to normal.

"Any idea of where the towers are?" Samantha asked. As if on cue Jeremy answered. "They both are side by side almost. They are on the other side of the mountain to the north, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi will see you in a second. Just hold tight unti--Look out!" Three megatanks materialized in front of them and started racing towards the two of them.

"Um, I think now's a good time to run." William said as he pulled Samantha's arm and they both began to run. "Super Smoke!" William said as he turned into a bright blue cloud as Samantha cried, "Super Sonic" and sped up with him. "I don't think I can run like this forever, any ideas?" Samantha asked as she followed behind the colored clouds. The smoke seemed to waver to the left and right twice before continuing it's straight course. "Didn't think so."

---------------------

They could feel their bodies being pieces together slowly before making impact with the ground and looking around them. "Ah, the mountain region, how nice." Yumi said sarcastically before Odd said it making him give her a funny look.

"No time for jokes, Sam and William need your help, they're heading directly towards you from the north. I need to figure out what else Xana's done with the second tower. So far it just looks like he put in a new code to speed up creature production. So far there are about ten creatures around each tower, five tanks and five tarantulas and he's creating even more as we speak. Help Samantha and William, then take out the creatures around each tower while Aelita works on deactivating them." Jeremy said as he typed away on the console.

"Okay Jeremy, we're on it." Aelita said as her wings sprouted and she flew to the north to meet the others while Odd and Yumi hopped onto the vehicles that appeared in front of them.

"I wonder if Ulrich is having as much fun as we are." Odd said as he hopped onto the overboard and followed Aelita.

--------------------

Ulrich dodged yet another random object that was thrown at him. The polymorph kept changing shape into random objects, from the original trashcan, to a baseball shooter, and even a toilet when it chased Ulrich into the bathroom. Everytime it changed it replaced something in the area so it was impossible to tell where it was.

_Crash!_ That was another close one. He needed some kind of plan... But no matter what he came up with there was always the problem that he couldn't find the specter in the first place. "Why can't you just come out and fight me face to face!?" Ulrich shouted out of frustration.

"Good idea." A familiar voice behind him said. Ulrich turned around to see himself standing ten feet away from him, but it wasn't just him, it was the version of him from Lyoko! "You have got to be kidding me." He said as he stared wide-eyed at the specter before him.

"Triplicate! Super Sprint!" Three version of the digital Ulrich appeared and circled him at high speeds. "Me and my big mouth..." He said as the three moved closer and closer with each rotation.

"Hold it right there, nobody attacks students on this campus while I'm around!" Somebody yelled as one of the three disappeared and a javelin landed in front of Ulrich.

--------------------

_Blam blam blam! _Arrows flew through the air into the group of three creatures before hitting one multiple times causing it to explode. "Woohoo! One more creature down, that makes three for me, how many do you have so far Yumi?" Odd asked as they went back-to-back. The whirring of Yumi's fans coming back could be heard along with an explosion. "Four, but they seem to be getting clumsy, I saw one of the megatanks hit a tarantula while Aelita was flying above it." She said much to Odd's dismay.

"Oh, well, yeah I was just counting the, uh, Megatanks, yeah." Odd said stumbling over his words. Yumi gave him a look that said 'Yeah right' but didn't say anything. "How about you Aelita? How many so far?" Odd said hoping for better results. "Five not including the ones that hit eachother because of me." She said making Odd's jaw drop.

"Geez, how come I'm doing the worst?" Odd said as he hit another tank that opened up. "Who knows maybe it's because you're distracted by me." Samantha said as she appeared next to Odd. "At least you're doing better than me, if not for the armor I would have lost all my life points already. I can't seem to get past the tanks either, only gotten three tarantulas." She said, watching as Odd quickly brightened.

"WATCH OUT!" Yumi was too late, as soon as she saw it materialize, a megatank shot and hit both of them devirtualizing them both. That left only her, William, and Aelita.

--------------------

They both appeared in opposite pods from eachother. "Well we tried." Odd said sounding out of breath. "Yeah..." Was all Samantha could say. Odd walked over to her and helped her out of her pod. "Never do get used to being devirtualized, at least not completely." Odd said.

She half-hugged him as he carried her until they were sitting in the middle of the room together. "Well, if you can be here to help me every time, can't be all bad, right?" She said with a grin. They both blushed as they each realized how they looked since they basically looked like they were hugging eachother, but didn't move because they were comfortable like that.

"So if somebody sees us like this, we can say that you were out cold when you came out of the pod and I helped you out?" Odd said comedically. Samantha gave him a look. "If anybody passed out, it was you." She said as they both began to laugh. "So are we still on for tomorrow night?" Odd said with a grin. "Of course." She said as she cuddled closer to him.

--------------------

"Two tarantulas left, Aelita's inside the first tower and deactivating it, just take out the last ones and head to the next... Wait a minute, the other tower deactivated itself." Jeremy said sounding completely confused. "I'm calling Ulrich to see if he's okay and if we need to go back to the past again." Jeremy said as he hit the buttons to call from the computer.

"Hey Ulrich are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Jim, Ulrich can't answer, he's badly hurt. It was like there were three of him with swords. Can you tell me what's going on?" Jim asked over the phone.

"I'm sorry Jim, I can't. It would be pointless since you aren't going to remember any of what I say in a second. Return to the past now." Jeremy pressed the button and the usual blast of light passed over everybody and everything returning everything back to that morning.

----------Saturday Morning----------

Oooh, I forgot how much of a headache I woke up with this morning. "Ugh, where's those headache pills? Oh yeah, we're out." Yumi said as she grabbed some clothes. "I wonder what we should do today now that all the plans are set. I mean it's not like we need to do anything again." She rubbed her eyes and jumped when she saw William materialize out of thin air from an outlet in front of her.

"Yumi I need your help, you--Er, sorry." He turned away as she stared at him grumpily from her bed under the blanket. "There's a problem with the super computer, and I can't get anybody else's help since I don't know where Samantha lives and I can't get to anybody at Kadik Academy." He said sounding urgent as she got dressed behind him.

"Wait, why can't you talk to anybody at Kadik?" Yumi asked when she thought over what he said. He sighed as he thought over how to tell her what was wrong.

--------------------

"Nice to wake up in bed again. I'm glad I slept this time instead of staying up all night on the computer." Jeremy said as he swung his feet over the bed. He heard his computer bring up the usual web pages early in the morning, daily news, weather, etc... as he changed, but this time something strange happened.

Outside he heard voices and people running around before finally a it quieted down some. "Belpois, get out here right now! Something strange is going on and we wants answers!" He heard come from the door.

Jeremy stuck his head out the door to see Jim and the Principal standing there. "What's going on Jim?" Jeremy asked looking confused.

"Yesterday, er, today, or whatever it is, the school was torn up, and now everything is back to normal, it's like nothing happened! You know what's going on, now tell us everything. All the students are going crazy and only the students and teachers in Kadik seem to remember yesterday, or today, or whatever you call it. I have questions, and I want you to answer me." Jim said looking down accusingly at Jeremy.

Jeremy couldn't remember anything about recent events because of the many attacks recently so he just guessed that maybe it was just a prank or something.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jim." Jeremy said assuming his most innocent look. "Don't give me that, you told me you were going to tell me but that I would forget, now you have no choice." Jeremy froze as he looked at Jim and turned deathly pale. They remembered everything from the return to the past. How could they? They weren't programmed into the computer, were they?

"Jeremy are you okay, you look a little pale." He said, then realization dawned on him as to why. "Oh, I see. Now I know you're hiding something and you aren't getting away until you tell me everything." Jim said, stomping on the ground to symbolize his stance on the issue.

Jeremy couldn't believe it, but he sighed and decided he wouldn't be able to fix things and get away until he explained to them. "Okay, I'll tell you."

--------------------

**Dun dun duuuun! Okay first chapter done, what do you think? What do you think Jeremy is going to do and how is he going to get out of this one? What did Xana do and what can the Lyoko Warriors do to stop his plan, review (even once or twice) and find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Second Chapter

**I started this chapter literally the same day I ended the first. I only have a couple ready ahead of time, and I am going to space them out so it doesn't end up looking like I'm setting up a steady story with a set timeline between chapters. This is kind of a 'in between' story that I'll work on and update when I have some extra time. I'm sorry but I owe it to my Naruto fanfic fans to not let other things interupt the story I started already named 'Desert Trails'. As soon as I finish that one, I'll put everything into this one before I start another. Anyway, without further ado, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor Garage Kids or any of the affiliated characters. I do not write these for financial gain, they are simply made out of fun, and I hope that if somebody who makes the show ever sees this that they feel proud. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

--------------------

"Is that so? Well you can start by telling us all how we are somehow reliving the same day again." Jim said as he stared at the blond-haired boy. "Well... it's a bit complicated to explain, so instead I'll show you, I need you to follow me though, we need to head to the abandoned factory nearest the school.

"Hm... Okay, but don't try any funny stuff, and explain what you can on the way, we'll drive there in Mr. Delmas's car, if that's alright by you sir." Jim said as he looked to the principal. "Of course not Jim, I'm just as curious." He said as he lead them along to the parking lot.

Jeremy sighed as he followed the principal and was followed by Jim. "Mr. Delmas, do you remember a teacher that used to work at the school by the name of Franz Hopper?" Jeremy asked.

--------------------

Aelita couldn't believe what she had seen. Jeremy was being carried off to the parking lot while everybody else was going nuts about yesterday for some reason. "He's probably headed to the factory, there's no other place they could take him." She said to herself as she made a dash for the closest path to the factory she knew of. "I hope he's okay."

She stopped by Odd and Ulrich's room, knocked and said the word 'Xana' before continuing, knowing that if they were in there that they would know what to do. She pulled out her pink cell phone and called Samantha to let her know too.

She heard it ring twice before Samantha picked up. "Hey Samantha, it's me Aelita. Jeremy's in trouble and he's heading to 'the place' with Mr. Delmas and Jim!... Yes those two... I don't know but Jeremy looked pale I think they found out somehow... I don't know, but if we get there first we might be able to do something... Why are you there already?... Is that why everybody in school is acting strange?... Okay I'll be there as soon as I can, bye."

She made her way down the sewage pipes to the factory new questions going through her head. Why would Jeremy be heading to the factory with those two? What's wrong with the super computer? And most importantly, what would happen to the factory now that the secret was out?

--------------------

Samantha sat in the console chair trying to understand everything that was on the monitor unsuccessfully. "How does he understand half this sh--stuff... Okay, Yumi, can you help me? I don't know half this computer stuff like Jeremy, but if what William says is true, then there's probably an easy way to fix it, right? You and I are the closest things we have to available computer experts. William only knows what he knows because he peeped through some people's e-mails, using the school's internet system the way Xana used the school system to attack, and noticed alot of people recounting the recent attack." She explained.

Yumi thought for a second. "I'm sure Jeremy has a file somewhere filled with 'how to' stuff, if we find it maybe we can find out how to fix the time travel program." She reasoned. "Okay, let's just look around, I mean the worst thing that could happen is... okay well the second worst is... hm... maybe we should wait for Jeremy? I mean he is on his way here and I wouldn't want to accidently end the world..." She said as she tried to understand the different things on the computer screens.

"The only thing I was ever taught was how to virtualize myself on the timer. I don't understand how Jeremy can do all the stuff he does like it's nothing." Samantha said. "I know what you mean, the first time Jeremy walked me through virtualizing somebody, step-by-step, I put them on the opposite side of Lyoko. One thing's certain, once this is all over, we're going to have to have Jeremy teach us how to use this thing." Yumi added as she stared at the screens from over Samantha's shoulder.

"Wait, do you hear that? Isn't that the elevator?" William said from the corner he was standing in. They all gave eachother a concerned look. "Looks like Jim and Mr. Delmas are here... I hope Jeremy did a good job explaining."

--------------------

The two girls in front of Ulrich just wouldn't stop raiding him with the same question or a variation of the same question with Odd next to him at the cafeteria table. "No, I am not hurt, no I was not cut up, hit, crushed, smashed, diced, burnt, or anything! I am perfectly fine!" Ulrich practically yelled again. The crowd was made up of people who had 'seen' Ulrich fighting the polymorphic specter. Each of them looked disappointed and acted like they were sure he had been fighting something at one point or another.

"Okay, look, if I had been fighting something and had gotten hurt, wouldn't I have some sort of scar or bruise on my arms or legs?" He said as he showed his arm and pulled up the legs on his pants to show that they were blemish-free. After this he heard a few murmurs before the crowd dispersed and went their seperate ways leaving only the two girls who ran the school paper frowning but satisfied with his explanation.

"Did all that really happen to you? That must have been one interesting sight. Sounds like that last part was interesting, I couldn't even imagine four sour faced Ulrichs." Odd said half to himself and half to Ulrich with a half chuckle.

Ulrich rolled his eyes at Odd. "Oh hardy har har. Something must be up with the time travel program." Ulrich said. "Think we should head over to factory?" He asked.

"Nah, if I know Einstein, he's already working on it as we speak." Odd said as he reclined back in his seat with his arms behind his head.

Ulrich sighed and nodded. As long as the twenty thousand interviews of the day were over he was happy. "I guess I should just enjoy the afternoon." Ulrich said as he finally relaxed.

"So when's the suprise party?" Ulrich asked. "Oh it's--wait a minute... What makes you think we're throwing a suprise party?" Odd asked before accidently ruining the suprise.

"Well, you did it last year, for one." Ulrich said with a grin.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you didn't like suprise parties?" Odd asked, remembering the half an hour chase around the school following the suprise.

Ulrich just chuckled and got up. "Hey, at least you won't have Sissy chasing you all day if you're too busy chasing me." Odd said optimistically.

This time they both got a laugh out of it as they continued to walk through the halls.

---------- Fifteen Minutes Earlier ----------

The car came to a stop as all three left the car and walked into the factory. "Looks kinda beat up, you sure you didn't get hit on the head or something Jeremy?" Jim asked as he looked around the inside of the old factory.

Jeremy sighed. "Just trust me." He said as he became more and more worried about their reaction. He had told them about the super computer, Xana, and about it's creator Franz Hopper's virtualizing himself into the computer long ago. What he hadn't told them about was who it had affected, or who Aelita really was.

He hadn't told them who else was involved either, letting everybody else off the hook, but he knew they would still be angry at him for what was happening. Every step inside the factory was yet another worry set upon him.

What would they do to the super computer? What would the teachers do to him? What would happen to the world if that happened? Would he be able to stop them? Would he friends think he betrayed them? What would happen to William? Would Aelita think less of him? Would she feel hurt? Would she defend him? Would he be rejected by everybody?

The questions came flying at him more and more until he couldn't think and felt like he couldn't feel or move.

"Jeremy!" A familiar voice came from behind him. He turned around just as a pink blur latched itself around him. As soon as he realized who it was he hugged her and felt most of his worries leave.

"A-Aelita Stones! Is she part of what's been going on?" Jim asked accusingly.

They both look at eachother before Aelita whispered to Jeremy. "How much do they know?" She asked, knowing that if they were in the factory they knew something at least.

He looked guiltily at her before whispering back. "Only about Lyoko, Xana, and Franz, nothing else at all." He whispered into her ear trying to be as simple as possible in case they could hear everything.

"Hey, hey! What are you two whispering about?" Jim said as Mr. Delmas simply watched.

"Yes, I guess you could say I am a part of what's going on, Jim." She said as she looked at Jeremy and smiled.

Mr. Delmas seemed to be thinking hard even as they continued to walk to the stairs instead of taking the quick way down. When they reached the elevator, Jeremy reached to open it, but was suprised when Aelita did it before he could.

"So who else is on this thing?" Jim said as he stepped inside. "At first, Jeremy, but..." Aelita stalled deciding how best to say the next part. "You'll see I guess." Was all she could say, making Jeremy turn pale again as they stood in front of the two adults.

Jeremy mouthed his next question without putting a voice to it. 'Are they there?' He asked her. 'Yes.'

---------- Present ----------

The door opened and Jim looked like he had been seen a ghost. "H-how did... Dunbar? Ishiyama? And who's this girl?" Jim asked as he tried to rack his brain for an answer.

"Jeremy! Aelita! Finally! I can't figure out what's happened, but everybody from school remembers what happened after the last attack." William said, barely noticing the other two. "It looks like Xana used the other tower to hack the super computer. Think you could take a look yourself?" He said.

"Of course. But first, I need you to talk to Jim and Mr. Delmas. I think I did an okay job, but I left out alot of things like you, Aelita, and what we do to stop Xana." Jeremy said as he moved over to the chair.

The principal smiled. "I'm proud to have you as my students. I think I understand what is going on now. You told me that this Xana is corrupted and does things to try to hurt people. You said he attacks by attacking from a 'tower' inside the super computer and that you stop him. The only thing I don't understand is why you don't turn it off if that's the case." He half-explained and half-asked.

Jim looked dumbstruck as he stared at the principal. Everybody sans the two teachers frowned. "William is stuck inside." Samantha said, being the least held back among them.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? He's standing right here!" Jim said while pointing towards William to prove his point.

William grinned before vanishing without a trace. "What the, what happened to him?" Jim said as he looked around the room. Jeremy simply sighed before motioning for Jim to come close before bringing up William's face on the monitor from the tower on Lyoko.

"See? I really am stuck here." William said on the screen as Jim's jaw dropped. "How did he do that?" Jim asked.

Yumi spoke up this time. "Well, long story short, we made a clone and he takes possession of it. He's been like this for a year and we've all been doing what we can to help get the virus holding him on this Lyoko out. Once we do, it's hasta la vista Xana..." She paused for a second. "Or so we would like to say. Xana's gotten out onto the internet. We've destroyed all but one of the supercomputers under Xana's influence, this one we're using, but until William is safely out of Lyoko, we don't know what destroying the last one could do to him, and until then he can easily remake Lyoko in a new super computer and we have to find the ones under his control and stop them as they are created or he could easily escape again. He tried to destroy this supercomputer once so we couldn't stop him, but Jeremy and Aelita remade it and eventually remade the landscape and control nodes called towers so that William could still participate in or regular real life activities, too." She took deep breaths after finishing the long winded explanation and tried to catch her breath. She had a talent for explanations, but sometimes it was a bit hard on the lungs. (_**1**_)

Jim looked lost in thought until something else dawned on him. "What about before William was at Kadik? I was sure you kids were fooling around back then, too." Jim stated accusingly.

Aelita looked down guiltily even as she stood beside Jeremy and was busy trying to help him. There was a long silence that was bothering Jim, but said nothing leaving the silence unbroken until Jeremy sighed and spoke up without looking away from the screens. "Before that, we were trying to materialize Aelita. Remember when I told you that Franz Hopper virtualized himself to get away from those chasing him? What I didn't tell you was that he also virtualized his daughter, Aelita, and that she spent most of her life on Lyoko. I worked for over a year developing a way to bring her to the real world before we even knew that. During that time, we almost lost a few friends and family from Xana's attacks, but we managed to survive without anybody knowing anything until today." He

Jeremy looked at Aelita and whispered something to her and she nodded before hugging him and kissed him, causing him to blush while hugging her back. "Wow... I always thought you were a bunch of slackers. Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" He asked as he continued to look around, often looking at the globe in the center of the room.

Yumi spoke up believing Jeremy had said enough. "Because last time we tried you almost tried to shut down the computer." She said. "Sissy brought you and Jim here once and you ordered Jeremy to turn the computer off, which is the first time he had to ever make a return trip to the past. She doesn't remember a thing either." She finished.

"Ah, so it can send people and things backwards in time?" Mr. Delmas asked becoming genuinely intrigued with the mechanism. "How is it that you can remember and everybody can't then? And couldn't you go back and bring people back to life?" He asked.

"Yes it can send everybody and everything back in time, but to remember you have to be programmed into the computer..." Jeremy froze for a second as he said that last part and started typing furiously while everybody stared at him as his hands flew over the keyboard.

He had been typing for a while as Samantha explained the last minor details to them. "Aha!" Everybody jumped only to find that the outburst had come from Jeremy. "Found it! Xana reprogrammed the return program to recognize everybody at Kadik and planted a program in the recognition program to readd them everytime it's deleted, that's why everybody there seems to remember! I think he was hoping that the faculty would make us shut down Lyoko if they remembered what happened. I just need to rereprogram it and replace some of the hardware and maybe it will work. This will take a while, in the meantime, we need as many people to go to Lyoko to make sure everything is okay. I doubt Xana is just going to let me fix everything and make another return trip without a fight he might even extend the recognition program."

--------------------

You would think the two would get bored with simply walking around talking, but with all the things they had to normally do, it was honestly a rare, relaxing, and appreciated thing to do among them. Sure they usually had days off before, it was just one of the times that they were able to relax on a weekend since usually they were prepped for a Xana attack. Afterall, it's not like Xana would attack twice in the same day... Would he?

"Jeremy's been staying up late again trying to get that virus out." Ulrich said as they jumped from their last conversation about a movie they had seen before. They understood the fact that they were talking to eachother about Xana's virus that was inserted into William to keep the two linked.

The group had decided to avoid saying words like 'Xana' and 'Lyoko' while walking through the halls so whenever they talked about the new anti-virus program or William's virus, they talked about it as if they were talking about Jeremy's computer.

"Think we should do something about it?" Ulrich asked as they turned the corner.

"Give me some milk, a sleeping pill, and a pocket knife and I can guarantee he'll be out cold in a couple hours." Odd said with a devious grin. "Sounds like a plan." Ulrich responded as his phone began to ring. "Huh, I thought I turned it to vibrate, oh well." _Click. _"Ulrich here."

--------------------

"Yeah, Stern and Della Robbia, Jeremy said to head to the factory." Jim said into the headset Jeremy had given him after dialing.

Jeremy had disappeared into a panel on the ground with some gear followed by Aelita since it would be easier to get her to the location on Lyoko with direct coordinates rather than letting her run in circles with the others since she could be devirtualized by the monsters, easily stopping a counterattack against Xana.

"Jim? You know about the factory?" Ulrich said in pure shock.

"Well yeah, and it's about time I figured out what you kids were up to. So, are you going to come down here and help out? Mr. Delmas is pretty proud of you kids. Jeremy says that he knows what's wrong, but he wants you and the other to head to Loco." Jim replied.

"I take it you mean Lyoko, yeah we're on our way. Odd is with me, we'll be there right away." Ulrich said as his face and number disappeared off the screen.

"Wow, Jeremy really has some nice toys, eh?" Jim said as he turned to the principal, but found him not paying attention, but was instead staring at the orb in the center of the room. "What're you staring at, sir?" Jim said as he moved next to the Mr. Delmas and stared at what he was looking at before he gawked.

"Those kids are truly incredible." Was all Mr. Delmas said as he watched small human-shaped figures clashing with unusual bug-like creature figures.

They didn't even notice something popping up on the screen on the computer until they heard a voice accompany it. "Hey! Jeremy! Some vehicles would be nice if you aren't too busy." He heard Samantha say from the computer.

"Uh, Jeremy isn't here, can you walk me through it?" Jim said as he sat down in the console chair.

"Not really, just tell him that we need some vehicles, and watch the screen for a red eye looking symbol. It should be obvious when you see it since it covers the whole screen, okay?" She said, talking to him like an adult talking to a child.

"Hey, I'm not a kid okay? I just don't know what's going on is all. Ulrich said that him and Odd are on the way." Jim said.

"Okay, thanks Jim." He heard Yumi say.

"Heh, well you're welcome." Jim said as he blushed, it was nice to hear appreciation from the students sometimes.

--------------------

Both of them grabbed the rope and jumped down the the elevator. "Oof. I think that breakfast isn't agreeing with my stomach." Odd said when he grabbed his stomach after landing.

"That's what you get for eating it even though it smelled funny." Ulrich said as he pressed the button to bring the elevator up. Odd just gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

--------------------

Jeremy was switching boards around and replacing others as quickly as possible with the help of Aelita. "Jeremy, switch." Aelita said as she tossed him a board. "Aelita. Catch and switch this other one with the one on your right over there" He said as he caught it and began tossing her two more.

The two had their differences in style as they had gotten older, Aelita being on the more aggressive side and Jeremy on the passive side when it came to working with software/hardware and experimenting, but when they worked together, it was like watching a well oiled machine since the two almost thought the same things in terms of programming and what needed to be fixed and how. Watching them, they only had to say a few words to get the other's attention before a board flew through the air to eachother as they switch circuit boards around in swift and almost stylish movements.

Jeremy caught the last circuit board he needed and wiped the sweat off his forehead, he always felt tired when he was done doing something to the super computer's hardware with Aelita. He thought about it for a second before shaking the thought away and looked over towards Aelita. "Done over here, how about you Aelita?"

"Just need to fix this last panel and... done!" She said as she smiled proudly and looked at the work she had done. Jeremy joined her and they both left for the ladder leading back upstairs with great pride in their work. "For some reason, I always feel tired after we're done working on this thing." Jeremy said as he let his thoughts out. "You know Jeremy, I was thinking the same exact thing, I wonder why?" She asked as they went up the ladder.

To anybody else, the reason would have been obvious, but they had never considered what they do to be really difficult in any way, it was just what they did.

Jeremy opened the hatch above and poked his head through with Aelita behind him on the ladder since he didn't want to accidently look up and see something he shouldn't if she was ahead of him. "Jeremy, Yumi and that other girl just said something about vehicles and I don't know what to do." Jim said as he walked over to the hatch to help the two up.

"Thanks Jim, but there is something I want to know, and I need you to be honest. Do you think you could help us out? Even if it means breaking the rules? You too Mr. Delmas." Jeremy asked the two teachers.

Jim answered first again. "What do you mean 'breaking the rules'? We can't exactly start pulling your grades up in gym or something if that's what you mean." Jim said as he gave the boy a stern look.

Jeremy shook his head. "Not like that Jim, I mean, do you think you could help me and the rest of us get between this factory and Kadik? And can you keep it a secret no matter what?" Jeremy asked. Aelita gave him a wide-eyed look. She knew what he was asking, even if the other two didn't. "Well in that case, of course." Jim said enthusiastically though Mr. Delmas seemed less sure. "I'm not sure I could keep things quiet as well as Jim." He said feeling unsure. "However, I will do the best I can to support you children." He said seeming pleased once again.

"But Jeremy, we can't just add them without voting like we did for William." Aelita said, making sure"We won't be able to make it official until later, but I can put them into the recognition program for now. Once I engage the return program, Jim or Delmas can call us to the office so we can finally vote, that is if you don't mind, Mr. Delmas." He said. He decided to add them to the recognition program only if they agreed to those terms.

They both agreed with a nod as Jeremy finally entered both their names along with the rest of the group like normal. As soon as he finished he spoke into the headset so everybody could hear. "Okay everybody, no sign of Xana, so let's not let a good chance go to waste, we're going to return to the past, now." As soon as he finished saying this he pressed down the confirm command on the return program to go back to the past once again.

--------------------

Aelita woke up again with a grin as she once again had the same dream she had of Jeremy and her. She had written a special program and had coaxed Jeremy into Lyoko again. Instead of appearing in Lyoko, the program had taken over and they erappeared not on Lyoko, but in a room with a giant bed and they appeared to be older. The older her walked up to Jeremy and was about to do many naughty things to him, but she woke up just before she got to that part, again.

She couldn't help her dreams, but then again she wouldn't have changed them if she could. She may have been only a teenager physically, but sometimes she felt much older, especially considering the many times they had returned to the past time and again. (_**2**_)

Her less than innocent train of thought was broken by a knock on the door. "Ms. Stones? Principal's Office now." Jim said as though he were sending her there for disciplinary action. "I'll be right out Jim." She said as she quickly got dressed and ready, already knowing where her clothes and such were since she had gone through this day twice already.

She opened the door to see an angry looking Jim with a few students in the hall staring at him and Aelita's room. "The Principal wants to see you and your friends in the office immediately, and I'm to escort you." He said sternly. If not for the wink he gave her, she would have been sure he was being serious about her being in trouble.

"Okay Jim, I'm ready." She said as she was lead down the hall by him while being given a few curious looks. "Seems as if Mrs. Einstein got in trouble, what did you do, get caught in the boy's dorm again?" She asked teasing Aelita.

"Not everybody act like you Sissy." Aelita said, turning the low blow around towards the other girl. Sissy instantly got angry but was put to a stop by Jim who coughed to show that he was nearby and could hear them. Sissy pouted slightly before putting on her 'innocent' face and continued her normal morning schedule. Aelita looked to Jim who merely turned and continued to lead Aelita down the hall, having missed most of the argument, but getting the feeling that it wasn't anything new.

--------------------

**Chapter Two is a go! I liked this chapter since it sets up the rest of the story. I know you're prolly wondering how I could get much of a story since Xana's recent attack was foiled by the heroes (I said it that way to make it sound corny) but trust me, you'll like it. I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen, but let's just say things are going to get interesting. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**1: Here's that explanation about why/how the landscape and towers are existent again. Without those control nodes, there would technically be no way to create the 'clone' of William and he wouldn't be able to possess it.**

**2: Despite everything, the Lyoko crew is older mentally than they are physically since they often had to make return trips on many occasions. Aelita most of all since she was virtualized and has kept the same age for that prolonged time.**


	3. Third Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko nor Garage Kids or any of the affiliated characters. I do not write these for financial gain, they are simply made out of fun, and I hope that if somebody who makes the show ever sees this that they feel proud. With that said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

--------------------

Jim and Jean-Pierre had been in the office for a long time after retrieving most of the crew talking. They had been talking for a long time and had even gone on so long that Odd was sure they had missed breakfast, much to his dismay. "Oh, if I don't get something to eat soon I'll starve to death!" Odd said to Ulrich who was sitting beside him.

"The day you die of hunger is the day we all sprout wings and fly." Ulrich said as Odd complained. "Well Aelita can, who knows who's next." Odd said on the side. Ulrich and Yumi gave him a strange look but said nothing else which led to a prolonged silence.

Jim left and came back with Jeremy who sat down next to Aelita, who leaned against him letting out a content sigh as the boy blushed and place an arm around her shoulders with a smile.

So there they sat in the office, the whole Lyoko crew, sans Samantha because they still hadn't figured out where she was. She was in fact coming to Kadik now, but it was so recent that almost nobody truly knew much about her. Her family wasn't rich, but she needed to be in Kadik or nearby so that she could go to the factory with the others. Jeremy had been the one to help her into the academy pulling a few strings that he didn't intend on letting anybody in on, though it was obvious that he had gone to great legnths for her, and Odd's though he constantly told everybody they were just friends despite the obvious, sake.

Jim sighed before looking at Jeremy. "We are having some trouble finding out where Ms. um... Samantha's classes are in the computer, could you tell us where she would be right about now Jeremy?" He asked, embaressed that he hadn't been able to remember himself. She did seem to stick out when he got a good look at her, but otherwise she somehow managed to blend in with the rest of the crowd she was in.

Jeremy smiled. Samantha had been purposely keeping a low profile for a while, sometimes coming and going from the school grounds practicing for the trips between the school and factory while easily keeping up with her school work. She had was going to be the one to replace him at the computer should anything happen that would keep Jeremy away for a prolonged time, but she had to prove that she was more capable of handling the ins and outs of travel between the factory and school first.

Before his thoughts traveled too far he was brought back to reality by Aelita nudging him. "Hm? Oh, uh, Ms. _Knight_," He purposely stressed the name so Jim would know it better next time and to rub it in slightly, "would probably be in Mr. Fumet's class for geography class." Jeremy said. "Though I'm suprised you can't find her file in the computer." He added.

Jim silently 'oh'ed and told Jean-Pierre the girl's name before he pulled up the girl's file. "We, uh, didn't know her name and it was kind of embaressing." Jim said as Mr. Delmas asked Jim to leave to retrieve Samantha.

"Oh Jim, by the way, good acting in the hall way, I didn't know you were so good at it." Aelita said before Jim left. He turned and gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "Well of course, reminds me of the days when I performed in theater." Everybody gave him the same curious look. "I'd rather not talk about it." He said as he stepped outside to retrieve the missing girl.

--------------------

This morning had been just like the rest and she knew everything that was going to happen down to the very detail. She had gone through breakfast like normal for the third time and was suprised to not see everybody else like normal. She was worried at first but decided not to worry too much about it.

Samantha had gotten very bored with this class. She knew all about the Geography of Europe, Asia, and Africa already, all the way down to the the capitals of each and every country and what they specialized in. She couldn't help but start doodling, which didn't look all that great since her art skills were less than admirable. She had even started daydreaming before she was broken out of her thoughts by the teacher.

"Ms. Knight, you're needed in the office." Samantha looked up confused, this was something new. She gathered her things together and grabbed the doodle she had drawn before stepping out of the classroom and seeing Jim. He gave her a grin that showed he remembered and that she wasn't in trouble. Samantha sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't in trouble after so much hard work staying below the radar.

"So how long have you been with the others? You seem to know everything, but you haven't been in the school that long." He said as he gave her a strange look. "And I don't remember seeing you that often." Jim added.

She sighed as she walked beside him. "I haven't been with them that long. It's only been two weeks. I knew much longer than that and wasn't able to join the fighting until recently because they wanted to make sure I was well established here at Kadik and could get there and back from the factory." She replied as they continued to walk down the halls.

"Jeremy asked me if I could keep a low profile at first so my appearance here wouldn't seem so sudden, I still don't know why. Since then the only times I really stood out was when XANA attacked and I helped try to hold him off. Until half a week ago I wasn't even fighting because Jeremy had to program my weapons, teach me how to digitalize myself, and wanted to make sure I didn't end up like William his first time on Lyoko." She said, speaking quietly so the students in the classes couldn't hear.

Jim thought about this for a second. "What did happen to him his first time?" Jim asked out of curiousity. She looked at him for a second before shaking her head. "I... can't tell you. You should ask William yourself." She said and said nothing else the rest of the way to the office.

--------------------

"Okay, everybody is here... Wait, where's William?" The Principal said as he examined the group. "Oh yeah one second." Jeremy said as he pulled out his laptop. "It's okay, we're all in the office now." He said to the laptop screen. As soon as he finished they all heard buzzing come from a nearby outlet as a shadow appeared to take form and rose before taking the shape and color of William.

"Ah, now that everybody's here, I would like Jeremy to speak since he seems to be the brain behind this operation. I know what's been happening now, and would like to know what will happen with me and Jim now that we know, too." Mr. Delmas said.

"We'll do what we did with William and Samantha. One vote against you and you're out, just like with William and Samantha. You can plea your case first if you want." Jeremy said in a cold tone so as not to sound like he was for or against it.

Jim again was the first to stand up after Jeremy had finished. "Well, uh, I dunno. I don't want to fight those evil creatures in that Loco or Lyko place, but I can help you out around here. With me and Mr. Delmas helping, we could get you out of class if you need to get to the factory and you can come to us for help if you really need it." He said as he listed what he knew he could help with. "Now that we both know what might happen around here, we can help out more since we know what's going on and what that XANA thing is after."

Mr. Delmas nodded his agreement. Jeremy waited to see if Jean-Pierre had anything to say before speaking up. "Now it's time, here's a piece of paper, write their names and either an O if you want them to stay or an X if you want them to go." He said as he handed each of the Lyoko crew a pen and a piece of paper.

When everybody was done they put their paper in an empty box that was near the desk. Jeremy brought it to the side of the room and so he could read each result out loud to everybody and show them the paper. "The first one is... Odd you aren't supposed to write your name on the paper." He said as he showed everybody the names with 'O's beside both name and his name with a smiley next to it.

"I thought it could do for a little art and I can't have anybody stealing my artwork so I signed my name." He said explaining himself. He grinned at everybody while Samantha, who was sitting beside him, blushed for the two of them.

"Next, two more circles. Again two more." This continued until there was no paper inside the box. "It seems we have two more allies on our side, now all we need to do is 'swear you in'. Do you swear to keep the secret of the super computer, XANA, and all of the information regarding them a secret, at least until we finish off XANA for good?" Jeremy asked seriously as he looked at the two. "Certainly." Jean-Pierre said as Jim nodded in agreement.

"Great, now to explain everything else, beginning to end. Although I must warn you.. this is going to take a while." Jeremy said as Samantha nodded in rememberance of this part. It had taken such a long time to go over EVERYTHING that they had to say when she was in those two's position.

"Just one question Einstein. Can those who already know everything leave? I haven't had anything to eat and I'm starving, even Sam is hungry!" Odd said. Samantha was about to object, but as if on cue her stomach growled stopping her. With the lack of friends at breakfast earlier, she hadn't really eaten much when Sissi came over and ruined her appetite so she couldn't really argue with him.

"Of course Odd, you only have to stay if you want to." He replied, the second half being directed to everybody. Everybody nodded and got up but Jim stopped them. "Wait, first you can't go running about the halls, we're still teachers. Here," he grabbed multiple pieces of paper, "here's some notes, I wrote out already. Just write in the teacher you're supposed to go to after you get your stuff from your rooms if you don't have it already with you." He said as he handed out the slips of paper.

Everybody took one before leaving, except for Aelita. "Aelita? Why didn't you go with the others?" Jeremy asked the pink haired woman before him.

"To everybody else this may be a simple explanation, but to me it's my life story, Jeremy. I want to be here to hear it. You always had the view of Lyoko from the outside, and I always had the view of Lyoko from the inside, so it'll be easier if we both explain." She said. She meant every word, but also wanted to stay by his side no matter what. If anything were to happen or if they were to accuse him of something, she wanted to be there to defend him. They both turned to the two of them and began the explanation.

--------------------

Everybody left the office and turned in the same direction as they headed back to the dorms. Ulrich and Odd to get their things, Yumi for the same, just a different floor of the dorms, and Samantha because she wanted to spend some more time with Odd. The only who didn't follow the same path was William. It may have been the same direction, but as soon as they began walking through the classes area, William made a turn for the classes.

"Huh? Where you going?" Yumi asked. "I, uh, got some things I gotta do, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" He replied. She nodded and continued down the halls towards the dorms, holding Ulrich's hand. William looked back at them and smiled warmly before continuing to his destination. When he arrived he stopped and waited next to the door, being sure to keep out of sight of the windows of a couple classrooms nearby.

He started thinking back on the many times in Lyoko while he was controlled by XANA how he had fought the people who were now his greatest allies and friends. He had tried his hardest to fight back and did everything to run or turn away, but to no avail. It had hurt him greatly and he still had a lingering regret in his mind always. He knew that because of his reckless actions to begin with the world, Lyoko, had been destroyed and if not for him, XANA wouldn't be a threat still.

He shouldn't have played around that first time on Lyoko, if not for that he wouldn't have been brainwashed by the Scyphozoa and wouldn't have destroyed Lyoko that first time. Even after that they kept fighting with even more effort just to save him after everything he had done to them and after all the times he had hurt them. He couldn't believe how much they had gone through to free him from XANA and even now fought him to stall for time until Jeremy could save William.

It was thoughts like that that made him realize just how much his friends, all of them, truly cared. His thoughts were broken by the ringing of the school bell to go to lunch and he heard the door next to him open as the many students came out of the room. Just as soon as the right person came through the door he was waiting for, he reached over, pulled the person close, and kissed them on the lips.

"What was that?" The girl asked suprised. "That would be me asking if we can go farther with this relationship." He said with a grin. The girl was shocked beyond belief. Sure they had times when they liked to be alone and hold hands, but kissing and making out was something she hadn't considered.

"A-are you sure? What if _he_ finds out?" She said looking around to make sure no teachers were watching. "Your father is nothing to be worried about, I'm pretty sure he would be proud." William said. "There's nothing to worry about Liz."

Her face turned red in anger for a second. "It's Siss..." She sighed and then smiled warmly at him as she let the nickname he developed for her sink in. "For everybody else it's Sissi, for you it's Liz." She said as she hugged and kissed him, standing on her toes to reach his lips. **_1_ **

When they broke the kiss, "Think you can be nicer with my friends around, Liz?" He asked. An wide array of emotions flew over her. Anger, worry, joy, fear, hope, and sorrow. The biggest of them being worry.

"What if... What if they push me away like they always have... It's not like we've been the best buddies in the universe." She said, honestly worried about not being accepted by them. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll accept you if you honestly try to be a good, honest, and unselfish friend." He said holding her close.

She nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder and they started walking to the lunch room. "I... I think I could do it, but only if you're with me, okay?" She said as she looked at him again. He smiled at her and nodded as they came to the lunchroom.

--------------------

"And bugs says 'To you yeah, but to me it's lunch!" Odd said before bursting into laughter, as everybody cringed. His jokes got worse and worse as the days went by. Samantha coughed loudly to get his attention before nodding towards the lunch door. Odd dropped his fork and dropped his jaw. There was Sissi wrapping her arms around William who had his arm around her shoulders. It was just them either.

The different people of the lunchroom began noticing the couple walking to get trays for themselves. Before they even finished getting their lunch, the whole lunchroom had changed their conversations to 'the newest couple on campus'. Ulrich and Yumi were both suprised beyond belief. They knew that William had gotten over Yumi over a year ago, but never knew he had found somebody already, especially her.

They both started walking over towards their table and normally Odd of all people would have been waiting like a predator to strike, but this time Sissy seemed... afraid?

"Hey, is it cool if Sissy sits with us today?" William asked. Without waiting for the answer, which was actually a yes to the suprise of Herve and Nicholas who had finally given up on Sissi last year, but still hung out with her, being less of her cronies and more like people she could stand being around.

Sissi looked around the table and noticed something. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. ... Er... I mean, Jeremy and Aelita." She said as she tried to resist her rather less than admirable habits. William whispered something to her to which she smiled before answering. "Last I saw they were talking with Mr. Delmas, they aren't in trouble, they were given a special offer for some smart kids only school, so right now he's talking to the two of them." He said as they nodded.

He started eating for a second before he zoned out with the usual look he gave when he wasn't possessing the clone. Yumi was about to say something before Ulrich whispered in her ear. Sissi didn't notice because she was sitting next to him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "So how long have you and William been together, Sissi?" Samantha asked.

"Me and William? About a month ago." Sissi said after she finished eating her sandwhich. She normally didn't eat everything that was on her plate, but she did try to at least finish one or two things, this time being her sandwhich and drink. She looked at Odd for a second, thinking how he would respond to this. "Odd, would you like the rest of my food?" She asked.

For the second time that day, Odd was left stunned. He looked at the tray, then at Sissi, then at William, then at the tray again. "I won't know what happened to the old you, but I really like the new you!" Odd said as he placed a few of the things from her tray onto his. Sissi just blushed. She didn't know why, but for some reason this had gone over alot better than she had thought. She leaned against William just as he came back to his normal self.

He mouthed the words 'What did I miss' to Ulrich who said 'Nothing' back. William just smiled and held Sissi closer as they both enjoyed the moment together. He couldn't believe what he just heard and could think of no other way to celebrate than to be with his girlfriend.

----------Meanwhile----------

Aelita had tears on her face as she was reminded of her father's 'death'. They had found him on the web after he had taked control of a super computer himself and recreated Lyoko there to help him fight XANA. He was the one who stopped XANA from using the other supercomputers for a mass attack on the children, but at the price of himself. He blocked XANA's access to most of the internet and anymore new supercomputers, but was destroyed as soon as XANA caught up with him at the final area that could have stopped XANA's path.

Franz Hopper could have run or come back later, but both would have given XANA free reign over the entire world. Instead he stood his ground taking the beating. Jeremy and his friends launched the skid to defend him, but they were too late.

Last time there were hints and such that he had found a scapegoat and had gotten away, this time, the only sign was a digital note from him apologizing for not being able to see Aelita one last time in the real world. That day Jeremy had spent the rest of the week with her trying to cheer her up and comfort her. He had done everything possible to hep her.

She blew into the tissue Jim had handed her after wiping the tears away to hear the last parts of Jeremy's explanation. He turned to her and smiled warmly. "Are you okay now, Aelita?" He asked as he offered her another tissue.

"I'm okay, thank you, Jeremy." She said as she leaned towards him. Jim coughed causing the two to remember their audience. They seperated slightly blushing, but still held hands, Jim noticed but said nothing, instead simply smiling.

"So let's see if we got this right. For the past few years you kids have been fighting this XANA thing. At first it was to help Aelita here get out of Lyoko and free her from this super computer thing, right?" Jim asked, finally understanding the words well enough not to slander them. They both nodded. "Then this XANA thing started trying to find a way to destroy Lyoko so that you couldn't stop him, and to keep Aelita from escaping." Again they both nodded.

Jim worked more and more to get the facts as straight as possible while Mr. Delmas listened and did the paper work on his desk for the third time since they had gone back in time again. "William went in his first time into Lyoko and was captured as Lyoko was destroyed from the inside out, and when you recreated that world William was under XANA's control. You managed to free him but something inside of him keeps him held down inside of Lyoko by XANA, right?" Once more the couple nodded. "I'm pretty sure it's a virus or something that was taken out of him like with Aelita."

"So what are we waiting for? It can't be that hard to figure out what it is, right?" Jim said with a grin. Jeremy just frowned and covered his face with his hand. "I'm sorry, Jim, but it's not quite that easy." Jeremy said.

"Well why not? You sent him there the first time, so why not take a look and check the difference between what it is now and what it should be." Jim said. "Kinda like algebra, I was a math teacher afterall." **_2_ **

Jeremy sat there looking dumbstruck. Aelita looked at him worried for a second. "A-are you okay Jeremy?" She shook his shoulder but he kept the shocked look on his face. It wasn't until he heard his laptop go off that he broke out of his trance. He opened his laptop to see William. "Jeremy, the excuse for you going to office this morning is a school offer, okay? I just told Sissi that as the excuse. Oh by the way, I need to tell you something later when I have the time, I need to get back before Sissi notices. I'll-"

"Wait! William! I know how to fix it! I know how to help you get free of XANA! Just find an excuse to get away and I'll finally fix you!" Jeremy said, almost shouting as his face was covered in a smile. William nodded and left.

He didn't care about having an audience anymore, he kissed Aelita and hugged her tightly before saying anything. "He's right! All I need to do is have somebody access the digitalization logs for Carthage and compare it to his digital DNA right now. It was so obvious, but I never thought of it! We need to go as soon as we can!" He grabbed her hand and lead the shocked girl out of the office in a hurry to the nearest pathway to the factory leaving his laptop behind.

"Wow. That worked amazingly well." Jim said as he enjoyed his moment of pride, but was brought out of it a moment later when the laptop was lit up by an alarm. "Uh oh..." Jim looked at Mr. Delmas with a worried expression. "Where are their classes?"

--------------------

**Vwoot! Jeremy kissed Aelita for once instead of the other way around. Amazing, eh? It wasn't Jeremy or some great idea that's saving William, it's Jim! Now before you say 'The same thing could have worked for Aelita', they didn't know she was human beforehand for one, and two... well look at the second foot note. So big mystery, how was XANA stopping William up until now, how is Jeremy going to stop him now, and the biggest mystery of all, what could XANA be up to now! R&R, who knows I might accidently let it slip.**

**[ 1 - Yes! I did! Her real name is Elizabeth Delmas, but she demands everybody call her Sissy (why I'll never know.) And the most common nickname for Elizabeth is Liz, Beth, Lizzy, and Elisa. I chose Liz cause we all know she would never accept Lizzy, and Beth doesn't seem to sit right.**

**[ 2 - Jeremy took the same approach he had taken with Aelita since it seemed to be similar. While it is true that Aelita was human beforehand, not only did nobody know that, but even if they did, they don't know where exactly she was originally digitalized so nobody wouldn know which tower to look for her digitalization information. And she couldn't remember that far back or she would have known she was human to begin with and that Franz was her father.**


End file.
